


The Nightmare Begins

by fysupermega



Category: SuperNega, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Doppelganger, Gen, Minor Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fysupermega/pseuds/fysupermega
Summary: Something weird's been going on. Matt and Ryan have been having nightmares and their apartment feels dark and heavy. Matt decides to take a road-trip home to clear his head. The trouble is, that's exactly what "they" wanted...





	

_Why the fuck did I do this again?_

Matt had wanted a week away to clear his head and visit South Carolina and, after a bit of prep, he was doing just that. He and Ryan had recorded enough videos to last a week and a few days (just in case) to cover the impromptu break, and there was a good amount of Grump videos already backlogged. Sure, it might a bit crazy when he came back, but that was fine. He was confident that Ryan would be able to hold down the fort while he was away. He was surely in for a nice, relaxing break.

So why the hell did he decide to drive there? What in the ever-living fuck convinced him to do this whole “road trip” bullshit? It’s not like he liked driving. Or even long car rides by himself. Sure, the road trip to Nevada was pretty fun, but that was with Ryan. Hell, that was with _somebody_. Now, it was just him, in a car, for 36 hours, with only his thoughts.

Which, at this point, mostly consisted of  _fuck this shit I’m tired I’m hungry I want off this fucking road fuck this fuck this fuck this_.

Seeing an exit sign up ahead, Matt’s eyes fell on the familiar Golden Arches logo and a logo for some cheap hotel chain. _Fuck it_ , he thought, turning into the exit. _I can’t keep this up all night. I need some rest._

After grabbing some food, Matt checked into the cheapest room the Holiday Inn had to offer. Finally, he could rest. Finally, a chance to decompress. Finally a chance to think about what’s been going on.

What had been going on? For the past month, there had been this weird tension hanging in the air and he couldn’t figure out why. Was he just getting sick and tired of Ryan? Of the apartment? Of editing? Of just everything in general? Was it stress? And what was with that weird dream he’s been having?

Nearly having a heart attack when a noise broke through his thoughts, he took a deep breath when he realized it was just a text notification and picked up his phone to check it.

_Why am I so on edge lately?_

“Hey matt do yo҉u a̵nd̸ rya̷n̷ ̡wa̢n̛n͝a͘ stop by the studio and f̨ilm ̸s̛omethinǵ ͘tòmo̕r̛r͏ow̛? Nothing much ju͞st ̨a̷ ͞s͏hor͝t̨ b̕i̸t͞ f͘or a ́v͠ideǫ”

Mark? Why would he be texting? This late?

_Oh wait, time-zones are a thing._

“Sorry man, out of town. ryan might be up for it tho”

“o̷k̨ co͜ol.͝ s͠orry to̸ ̡bot̨h͝e̡r ̷you”

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and having a drink of water, Matt walked over to the hotel bed, his body begging for sleep. Climbing in for a night’s rest to prepare for the rest of the journey, he turned off his lamp and laid his head down. Facing the doorway, his eyes grew heavy as sleep overtook him.

Sensing something, he glanced over, a fleeting movement catching his eye.

_I could’ve sworn…_

Before he had a chance to finish the thought, Matt nodded off into a deep sleep. Lurking somewhere in the shadows, the uninvited guest’s mouth formed a sinister, fanged grin.

_“Defenseless.”_

* * *

 

_“What’s the matter, Magee? Scared?” Ryan felt panic fully take hold as he heard the sentence punctuated with a deep, sinister laugh._

_He was running, that much was certain. He thought he was in some old, abandoned warehouse, though he couldn’t quite be sure. From what he was running from? He had no idea. He had woken up here, bloodied and bruised. He just knew he had to get out of here. When he started to run, he knew he was being watched. He knew he was being followed. But the only evidence of this presence was a voice, almost like his own, that came from everywhere but nowhere._

_Rounding a corner, he came to a door and grabbed the handle._

_“FUCK!” It was locked. He looked around and saw just how cornered he was. There were no other doors around and… Wait, where had he just come in from?  
_

_“Trapped, like a rat in a cage,” the voice sneered._

_Ryan’s pulse quickened. There was no way out. He put his full body weight on the door and tried to break it down. He tried kicking it down. He tried everything his beaten, battered body could do. It was no use._

_“I find this rather fun, don’t you?”  
_

_“What do you want from me?!” Ryan yelled.  
_

_“I want in, Magee,” the voice said, it’s tone suddenly turning serious, as Ryan sensed a new presence in the room. “I’ve waited long enough!”  
_

_Ryan had no clue what his captor meant, but his answer came with no trouble. “NO!”_

_“I’m tired of playing GAMES!”_

_And with that, Ryan felt the cool, sharp blade against his throat._

* * *

 

Ryan opened his eyes. He was in the apartment, on the couch. Lego was laying next to him, head in his lap. Banana was curled up in the nearby chair.  He had fallen asleep watching TV. Glancing at his phone, he checked the time. 1 A.M.

_Fuck. The nightmare again._

It was a nightmare he had been having, on and off, since he was around 13, and every time it was the same. He was in some weird warehouse, beaten, disoriented, with an omnipresent voice. Only this time, it was different. It usually ended at the locked door, but this time…. This time…

“Fuck,” he sighed as he picked up the remote and began to absentmindedly scroll through Netflix.

Matt had left to visit home earlier that morning, “to clear his head” as he had said. And Ryan didn’t blame him. Hell, he almost wanted to join him. Things seemed _different_ lately, and Ryan didn’t know why. Everything was going fine. SuperMega was doing well, he and Matt had started doing things that felt more creatively fulfilling, and things were going well with the Grumps. Plus, he was finally starting to balance out work with his personal life. Well, relatively at least.

Still, the air felt heavy, especially at the apartment. And he knew it wasn’t just depression, he knew what that felt like. And he knew Matt felt it too. Something was hanging in the air; something neither of them could put their finger on.

And what about the nightmare? This was the 5th night in a row. True, he’d been having it for years, but he hadn’t had it in a while. At least, not like this. The last time, it was right before….

 _No, dumb-ass_ , he thought. _You’re just stressed. That’s all. Just stop over thinking this. Everything’s fine._ He decided to put on a stand-up special, one by John Mulaney, to calm his nerves.

Feeling his phone go off, he glances at it and notices a new text. Opening it, he sees it’s from Mark?

“Hey r͡y̡an ̵you a̡nd ma̢tt want to stop by the studio tomo̵ŗrow ͘and͜ film a quick bit for a video?”

Ryan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Really Mark? It’s 1 A.M. You couldn’t’ve brought this up at a normal fucking hour of the day?_

Still, he was awake. And he did have tomorrow free. And it could be fun.

“matt’s out of town, but i can come by for a little while”

“ ok͞ cool :) sorry i͏f I̛ ͡w̵ók̵e you”

Ryan smiled and yawned. Setting down his phone, he started to watch the stand-up work, debating on whether to get up and go to bed or just fall back asleep on the couch.

_Wait. Is… Do I hear footsteps?_

It sounded like someone was sneaking through the apartment. It wasn’t loud, but it was there…

“Matt?” It seemed like something Matt would do; pretend to drive to South Carolina and sneak back in in the middle of the night, just to fuck with Ryan.

When there was no answer, he began to worry. Was there someone in there?

At the sound of the bathroom door closing, Lego’s ears perked up and he looked over at the door, before instantly laying his head back down.

“Really? You’re just not gonna give a fuck?” Ryan said to his supposedly loyal companion. “Not even a little?” Lego moaned and rolled over.

“Okay, fine, you piece of shit. I’ll check it out.” Patting Lego on the head, Ryan got up, stretched, and begun sneaking over to the bathroom. _If Matt’s doing some sick prank, I might as well get him first._

Grabbing a broom nearby, he slowly made his way to the door and grabbed the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned it and smiled. After a moment, he rushed in, swinging around the broom, screaming his head off like a madman on a mission. Taking in his surroundings, he sees…

No one. No Matt. No intruder. No one.

_I could’ve sworn…_

He glanced over at the mirror, something catching his eye. Something seemed… _off_. He didn’t know what it was. It should’ve been normal; it was a normal mirror, showing a normal reflection, of his normal ( _Well…_ ) self. It shouldn’t have set off an alarm bell. It should’ve been fine. But, it wasn’t.

Walking over, he began examining himself. Were his eyes always that dark?

He set down the broom. Did… Did his reflection just blink?

Leaning against the sink, he stared at the face staring back at him.

Did it just _smirk_?

His eyes widened when it happened. There was no mistaking _that_ voice.

“Whatever you do Magee, _don’t look behind you_.”

Eerie’s mouth formed an evil grin.

_**Th҉͢e͟ fùn̕ ̴̸w̕ąs͘ ̨j̕͜u̵̵s̷̕͡t̷͟ ͝a̴̧͜b̷̛o̵u̶̕͜t̴ ̢t̸ơ ̸̵͞s̨t̶͟a̴ŕ̨͢t̢̕.͝** _


End file.
